Deanna Allison (Mirror)
Deanna Carolyn Allison is a 23 year old woman in the mirror version of the Liddell Correctional Facility. Convicted of first degree murder, and sentenced to life without parole, she arrived at the facility the day before her 23rd birthday. Character Story Early Life Deanna was born to a lower middle class family in the Ocean View community of Norfolk, Virginia. Her family struggled to make ends meet but for the most part, they were happy. In school Deanna was a straight A student, who had always wanted to go to college to study history, even if some would tell her it was a dead end degree, she dreamed to become a teacher, as her subject was such a passion to her, and she felt history was much more enjoyable if someone had an obvious passion for it. After high school, she received a scholarship to the University of California, Los Angeles, which she accepted, adoring the idea of traveling across the country. Deanna worked hard to maintain her straight A marks for her first 3 years in school, which had allowed her to maintain her scholarships, attending mostly for free, while helping save up for her family to move across the country to live with her. However little did she know, this may have been a mistake. But for their first 2 years after they moved there they were all considerably well off, as Deanna had found a decent job on her school days off, and her parents had transferred into better jobs in the city. Her sister, who she was particularly close with, had even earned a scholarship to a local art school. Deanna had decided to work towards a Master's degree in history, and was doing well at it. However Deanna would one day receive news that would change everything. Sudden Change One Saturday evening, Deanna's sister had come in, in an absolute panic, wanting to talk to her alone. This concerned Deanna, so she obliged, not truly ready for what she was about to hear, She explained how a local businessman who was well respected in the area had attempted to rape her, she was in tears. Deanna and Grace tried to think of what to do, when Deanna vaguely decided to leave the house. That night she took the family pistol with her. A 38 caliber revolver, and drove to the man's house. She waited outside for a while, she had found a way into his back yard, until she saw him step out. Without hesitation, she fired once, striking him in the cheek, before getting closer and firing at his head, this time killing him. The investigation that followed didn't go anywhere for a few weeks, until they had learned about his encounter with Deanna's sister. They were going to bring Grace in for interrogation, before Deanna stopped them, confessing to the crime herself, telling the where she had parked, where she had hidden the murder weapon, just anything to keep Grace from getting caught up in all of this. That day she was led out of her house in handcuffs, the honor's student was now a charged murderer. Deanna plead guilty, in exchange for the prosecution to drop any push for the death penalty. And three days before she would turn 23 she was sentenced to life without parole, and court ordered to return to the courthouse the next day. It was only due to her cooperation with the investigation that she was given a day to say goodbye to all of her family and friends. And a day later, she waited at the courthouse for a prisoner transport. Arrival in Prison Deanna arrived in prison on December 21st 2018, at the Liddell Correctional Facility, initially after her search she was sent to the Ad-Seg block to await a psychological evaluation before integrating her with the general population. The isolation was just starting to mess with her psychologically when a riot broke out on block B on her birthday, this was a gift in disguise, as even though it cancelled her visit from her family, it created a need for Ad-Seg cells, which got her moved onto block A 2 days later. Deanna quickly became attached to Bethany Lutrova, who had acted like a second mother to her while she acclimated to her new surroundings, helping her fit in in prison. Deanna also found an unexpected friend in Gwendolyn Malloy, who she had sought out, ignoring the rumors that she had been raised by cannibals, and had murdered at least 16 people, to find out that she was actually, stunningly, not that different from her. Having similar interests in reading, and bonding fairly quickly. A few months into her imprisonment however a guard named Laura O'Reilly was assigned to her cell block, who had immediately tried to put her under a spotlight. Trying to make her explain in detail how she had ended up in prison. Deanna refused, and was given her first 2 shots, even though she had been a model inmate up until that point. Quickly earning her third when deciding she wouldn't agree to do so the next day either, ending up in ad-seg for a week. Category:Mirror LCF